


Baratheon Brothers' Coffee

by 1birb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1birb/pseuds/1birb
Summary: In the coffeeshop AU no one asked for: The Tyrells have owned a flower shop next to Baratheon Brothers' Coffee for years; but when Robert dies and his two younger brothers take over, Renly really sparks conversation.





	1. The New Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was born on a road trip while desperately trying to stay awake. We created a role for every character in this verse, but you get Loras and Renly only -- ENJOY.

The Baratheon Brothers’ Coffee shop had been closed for nearly two weeks after Robert’s death. Working in the flower shop next door, Loras had, of course, noticed this. Not only did his family receive an influx of orders for flower arrangements due to Robert’s death, but for those two weeks, there were no lights on in the cafe and no pleasant odor of coffee that typically spilled out from the store front. When the shop was reopened, Loras knew right away—not only from the smells and the sudden increase in traffic, but because of the gossip that found its way into his store. 

It seemed as though Robert’s two younger brothers had joined forces to open the shop’s doors again. There was Stannis, whose name didn’t garner much excitement in conversation, and then there was Renly. From how the women spoke of him, Loras assumed that he was either very good looking or was really buttering up the patrons for tips. Hearing the giggles that followed Renly’s name made Loras wrinkle his nose in skepticism; he would have to see for himself.

When Margaery and Mace came in to the shop for the day, Loras excused himself. He did not ask anyone if they would like coffee because as far as Mace and Margaery knew, Loras didn’t like coffee at all. He’d be damned before either of them figured out he was going to Baratheon Brothers’ to check out this _~amazing~,_ new barista.

It only took mere seconds of Loras walking into Baratheon Brothers’ to realize why he’d never walked in before; the décor was terrible. The color schemes were dark and there were taxidermy animals, from what were surely hunts, adorning the walls. Loras scowled as he eyed fucking _jerky_ in the display cases. What kind of place sold jerky _and_ coffee? It didn’t make any sense at all.

“’Scuse me. Sir? Can I help you?” Loras was snapped out of his disgruntled daze and looked up to lock eyes with who he was sure was Renly Baratheon. The barista was handsome enough to catch Loras’ eye and his smile was wickedly contagious. How long had Renly been trying to get his attention?

A blush crept over Loras’ cheeks as he answered, “I…I don’t know yet. Do you have any recommendations?” _Pathetic_ , Loras thought to himself, inwardly despising how his tone sounded so sweet—how he automatically wished to impress this goddamn barista. Now, Loras understood why his customers giggled at mention of Renly—the fucker was charming without even trying.

“Hmm…” Renly’s eyes scanned Loras over once, his smile remaining as he looked back to the menu. “For you, I’m thinking something strong, but with a bit of sweetness to it. How about an iced coffee with toffee nut flavoring? I mean, you could have it hot too, but it is quite warm out already.”

“Sure, whatever you think,” Loras practically mumbled, stepping closer to the counter as he fetched his wallet, counting some bills. “A medium will do.”

“A medium it is! And can I interest you in any jerky today?” Renly looked back at the florist, tilting his head and looking a bit puzzled all of a sudden. “Aren’t you one of the florists from next door?”

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Loras said shortly as he shoved a few bills into Renly’s hand. “And I don’t want any of your meat, thank you.”

“Not ever?” Renly winked with a grin, and the innuendo made Loras blush a bit more, but finally crack a smile at least.

“Not now.” Loras took his change, placing a bill in the tip cup on the counter. He inhaled deeply and met Renly’s eyes. “My name’s Loras, Loras Tyrell, and I work right next door.”

Renly paused, taking Loras’ hand in his own to shake it. He didn’t seem embarrassed by the joke he’d made mere moments ago. “I’m Renly, Renly Baratheon, and it’s nice to meet you, Loras…Loras the florist.” At his rhyme, Renly only grinned more, and Loras half-desired to slap his smug face. The other half of Loras wished for Renly to—well, Loras wasn’t quite ready to admit that to himself just yet.

Loras could still feel the heat in his face as Renly let go of his hand and Loras was now positive he felt like his earlier customers who had went on and on about Renly. Now, he understood everything they’d said and Loras did not like being in the position of blushing and fawning over a bloody barista. Straightening his posture and flipping his hair back, Loras watched Renly directly as he made his drink. “So what do you know of flowers, Renly? Are you interested in them?”

Renly shrugged, seeming to be at ease as he focused on Loras’ drink. “I like looking at them, but I can’t say I know much.” Renly popped a lid onto Loras’ coffee after mixing it. “Roses are my favorite though. I imagine they’re everyone’s favorite really, but the ones I’ve seen in your shop window…” Renly trailed off and handed the coffee to Loras, looking up into his eyes. “They’re outstanding.”

Taking the coffee, Loras was pretty sure this guy didn’t have a bad bone in his body. Renly was impossible to dislike. Against Loras’ better judgment, he smiled and took the coffee before saying, “Thank you…about both things! Actually, you’d be surprised how many people avoid roses for the thorns or the fear of being too cliché, but…I like them too.” Loras took a sip of his coffee and avoided making a face at its surprising taste. It was strong, for coffee, but delicious as Renly promised it’d be. “Thank you, Renly—until next time?”

“Until next time,” Renly echoed, nodding his head. He smiled to himself as Loras walked out of the shop.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras stops by with something for Renly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, but necessary chapter.

It went on this way for weeks; Loras would make “coffee runs” more and more just to have a chance to talk to the cute barista from Baratheon Brothers’ Coffee and Renly would flirt in both subtle and less subtle ways each time. It actually got to the point where even absentminded Mace was noticing Loras’ sudden love for the shop; but to be fair, there were days where Loras would go over as much as three times. Only an absolute fool wouldn’t notice. Surely, Renly had to be noticing too. Who stopped at a coffee shop three times a day to buy either coffee or jerky?

“So why _do_ you sell jerky at a coffee shop?” Now, Loras leaned on the counter with ease. There was no blushing or stammering, just easy conversation.

Renly washed a few cups out and looked up at Loras, amused. “You know, you’re not the first to ask that. It was my brother Robert’s idea. If you’ve ever met him, you’d get why, but we just didn’t have the heart to stop selling it yet.” Renly paused, setting the cups aside to dry. “It’s weird, isn’t it? Experiencing melancholy over some jerky?”

“A little weird,” Loras laughed, watching as Renly started on his order next. Loras was certain he’d tried every variation of coffee in that shop. “But he was your brother. If that reminds you of him, then sell all the jerky in a coffee shop that you please.”

Loras loved how his words of encouragement brightened Renly’s easy smile. Making Renly smile like that was one of the highlights of his day. When Stannis was working with Renly, making Stannis mentally gag was also one of the highlights of Loras’ day.

“Oh!” Loras looked down and sat a small bundle on the counter, opening it up while Renly watched. “You’d said you liked roses, and my god, does this place need some lightening up—no offense.”

“None taken.” Renly placed Loras’ coffee on the counter, watching him take a single yellow rose from the parchment. “You brought me a rose?” There was that smile again and Loras could feel his heartbeat increase just a little. “That’s awfully sweet of y—“

“No, no, it’s nothing like _that_ , I just—“

“Loras. Really, thank you,” Renly cut Loras off now, grinning as he took the rose in his hand to examine it. He closed his eyes as he smelled the rose, and opened them again to look at Loras. “It’s beautiful, and I actually think we have a vase around here somewhere. It’ll look lovely, and you’re right—it’ll brighten this place up.”

Nodding, Loras stayed quiet this time. _Fine, let him think it’s a romantic gesture if he wants_ , he thought to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’ll see you later, Renly.” Loras gave him a small smile and walked out of the shop.

Renly held onto the rose and watched Loras go. “Until next time.” As the door closed, Renly got to work on finding a vase.


	3. The Mace Tyrell Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't want a chapter featuring Mace Tyrell? I mean...come on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while--enjoy!

Mace tried not to meddle in his children’s’ personal lives—especially since they were grown adults capable of making their own decisions. Yet, whenever Loras started going to Baratheon Brothers’ Coffee anywhere between two to three, and once four, times a day, he couldn’t help but wonder _why_? Was the coffee truly _that_ good that it converted his Loras into a coffee addict? He heard that the place sold jerk too, of all things. Mace had to see for himself.

When Mace walked downstairs to the main floor of their flower shop, he paused by the counter, where Loras was hard at work making an arrangement to be sent away for an anniversary present. “Hold down the fort while I pop in next door to get a coffee, would you?”

Loras froze and turned his head to his father, paying closer attention. “Yes, of course.” What damage would Mace surely do to his reputation with Renly? Loras swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought about it. Hopefully Renly didn't believe in the old saying--something about turning into your parents when you're older.

“Would you like me to grab you anything?”

“No, I can get it myself.” Loras focused his attention on the arrangement once again. _Odd_ , Mace thought; it was very unlike Loras to not jump at the chance for someone to save him a trip to do just about anything. Instead of questioning Loras further, Mace nodded and smiled, walking out the front door of his shop and in to Baratheon Brothers’ Coffee.

Upon stepping into the shop, he had to squint due to the dramatic change in lighting. “Goodness, this place is dark!”

“You get used to it, I promise. It actually gets quite cozy,” a voice said from the counter. Mace focused on the barista, smiling when he saw him. Just as Loras had noticed Renly’s friendly smile right away, Mace had noticed it too, and it made him more at ease. “You should see it in the real cold months, when we get the fireplace going.”

“That does sound lovely!” Although, he wasn’t sure if all the taxidermies around the place would look exactly _better_ illuminated by light from a fire. Mace squinted at the menu above Renly’s head and folded his arms as he thought about what he’d like to order.

"I assure you, it is. Oh! I'm Renly, by the way. Renly Baratheon."

"Mace Tyrell," Mace answered, offering a hand to Renly. The boy had a nice, firm handshake too--another good quality.

Renly could tell Mace was having a hard time reading the menu and deciding what to get. “Would you like to try what your son usually gets? I mean, he is your son, right? From the flower shop?” 

“Loras? Yes, he’s my son.” Mace smiled in a way that looked as though he was _proud_ to admit Loras was his; it made Renly happy to see. He had never had a father really since his parents had died when he was just a baby, but had secretly hoped that had his been alive, he would be proud of him too. “I’m not sure what kind of coffee he drinks, but I prefer something rich and dark if that helps.”

“I think I know just the thing!” Renly got to work and it gave Mace an opportunity to look around further. As Renly made the drink without much thought, he noted, “You know, your preferences are similar to Loras’ actually. He typically goes for something along the same lines but with a bit of sweetness too. Not to worry though—I’ll nix the sweet part.”

Mace gave Renly a nod and admitted, "Honestly, I didn't even know Loras _liked_ coffee. He never drank it before!" He made his way towards the register, waiting to pay and casually examined some pamphlets on the counter while he softly hummed a tune.

This news amused Renly way too much; his suspicions had been confirmed. Loras really was most likely just visiting the coffee shop to see  _him_ of all people--maybe he actually _did_ have a chance with the ridiculously hot florist after all.

When Renly came over, he took notice of Mace eyeing up a pile of religious pamphlets on the counter and inwardly panicked. “Oh—oh god, those again.” As Renly rang up the coffee, he shook his head. “My brother Stannis is a bloody fanatic. I throw them away and they keep reappearing.” The front of this batch said: “Repent and Accept the Lord, for he is the Light and One True King of Our Blessed Earth!”

“Religion can be a good thing, but _too_ much seems to hurt people,” Mace countered politely, not wishing to insult a man he’d never met. He had to admit though, the pamphlets were off-putting if they ever were to meet. Meanwhile, Renly was just pleased Mace didn’t seem to judge _him_ for the pamphlets; he wanted to make a good first impression.

As Renly ran Mace’s credit card, Mace also noticed a single yellow rose in a vase by the register. He’d know such a rose anywhere and it made him smile to himself. So _that_ was why Loras came over so often; Mace knew he should have figured as much from his son. The boy was quite the flirt, and had a few crushes over the years.

After handing Mace his coffee and receipt, Renly relaxed and leaned against the back counter. “Enjoy the coffee, sir! And if Loras is working—tell him Renly asked for him to stop by? I have a salted caramel cold brew today that I think he’d love.”

“Will do! Very nice meeting you, Renly, and thank you.” As Mace left the shop, a smug smile spread across his face. He would be sure to give Loras Renly’s message.


	4. A Salted Caramel Cold Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras faces Renly after Mace surely damaged his reputation somehow.

It wasn’t until hours later that Loras finally made his first visit of the day to Baratheon Brothers’ Coffee. He dreaded the trip, knowing that Mace had _surely_ done some sort of damage, but figured he’d do his best to repair the damage done.

The moment Loras walked in and made eye contact with Renly, Renly looked beyond smug. It made Loras frown and he narrowed his eyes in frustration. “What did he say?”

Renly decided to play dumb at first. “Who?”

“You know who!”

“So you’re _not_ here for the salted caramel cold brew?” _That’ll piss him off_ , Renly thought.

Renly’s voice, which Loras actually enjoyed, was extremely irritating at the moment. He wished to dive over the counter and grab Renly by the neck. Instead, Loras tried to remain composed and stood up straighter himself, “Well, yes! But—first, what did my father say?”

“Oh! Mace? Nothing really,” Renly responded casually. He began to prepare Loras’ coffee, assuming he’d want his usual medium cup. “Except…” Renly trailed off.

“Except what?!” Loras placed his hands on the counter and leaned over a little to try and make eye contact with Renly. He _had_ to know now.

“That you don’t really like coffee all that much, that’s all!” Renly laughed and he didn’t even have to look up to know that Loras was turning red now. “Which is curious since you’re usually here, what? At least twice a day?”

Loras clenched his fists now; he did _not_ like being humiliated. “So what if I’m not overly fond of coffee? It’s not as if there’s much of a choice—“

“You were here four times in one day once.” Renly placed the cup on the counter and now relaxed. The smug look hadn’t left his face and he met Loras’ eyes. “Now that I think back, that was the day I was wearing a rather tight-fitting black shirt you said you really liked, but that may just be a coincidence, yeah?”

Becoming increasingly flustered, Loras looked away. It was a rare occasion he actually felt _shy_. “You seriously think I like you and your stupid shirt? I mean—I do like you, but not like _that_. That’s just—who the hell do you think you are?! Making assumptions like that. You’re a barista. All of you flirt for more tips or whatever, I know that.”

The expression on Renly’s face still didn’t change. “You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me, Loras. Besides—you never tip me.” There was a hint of a smirk now. 

“I…am not.” Loras swallowed hard and looked up at Renly again. “How much do I owe you for the coffee?”

Renly smiled and shook his head, looking down once before looking back up at Loras as if in contemplation. “How about a date?”

“Are you fucking serious? That’s low.” Wrinkling his nose at the proposition, Loras took the coffee from off the counter. “Really fucking low, Renly…and lame at that!”

“You didn’t say no though!” Renly grinned now, hoping the fact that Loras picked up the coffee was a good sign. 

Sighing, Loras took a sip of the coffee and reached up with his free hand to run it over his curly hair. “I didn’t say no, you’re right. But I didn’t say yes either!”

“But you took the coffee,” Renly answered, his voice full of hope. Of course he’d been crushing on the florist too. Who wouldn’t? Renly was convinced that anyone with eyes would, but he had grown to enjoy his talks with Loras just as much.

“Fine. One date. That’s it, I swear, Renly Baratheon,” Loras said coolly before taking another sip. He’d be damned if he was about to admit he _really_ enjoyed that salted caramel cold brew too. That would just put Renly over the edge for the day and he couldn’t have that. 

Little did Loras know, Renly was doing mental jumps for joy anyways. “Fine, one date, that’s it! I promise.”

“Meet me here tomorrow after work then, Renly. I’ll even let you pay for my dinner.”

Letting out a small laugh, Renly answered, “I’d like that.”

On his way out, once his back was finally turned to Renly, Loras smiled to himself. He knew one date would turn into two.


End file.
